A God's Love Story (Not Too Different)
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Two-Shot. Utau is jealous when a mortal is named most beautiful. She sends Ikuto to make sure the mortal has a bad love life. Ikuto goes but a little mistake causes him to fall head-over-heels for the princess, Amu. Amu's suitors are afraid of her character. Her parents visit the oracle on what to do. Amu's left in the woods and Ikuto takes advantage of this. Full summary inside.


**Spunky Kitten: I'm low on homework so I decided to get back to my stories! This is a story where Ikuto will obviously be Eros, a god of LOVE! And Amu will be a pretty princess.**

**Ikuto: Wait. Isn't Eros the god of pleasure as well? So I guess Amu-koi and I are gonna get pretty intimate~**

**Amu: Shut up perverted neko! Please tell me that's not true Kitten-chan!**

**Spunky Kitten: Sorry Amu. I don't decide what the gods do. Can't help you.**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Amu: NO!**

**Spunky Kitten: Trust me. This won't be like my other based-off stories! So stop arguing and do your stuff!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Spunky Kitten doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the Greek myths!**

**Spunky Kitten: And this story will be told in Normal POV! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Full Summary: Utau is a goddess who loves being the prettiest. But one day, a mortal princess by the name of Amu HInamori, is thought of as extremely gorgeous and is treated like a goddess. Utau is outraged and sends her brother, Ikuto, to make sure the mortal girl has a horrible love life. Ikuto reluctantly goes and by a small slip-up, falls head-over-heels in love with the girl. Amu's parents are grieving when all of their daughter's suitors are afraid to propose to her because of her beauty and her outside character. The oracles tell them to leave Amu in a forest where she will find a husband. Ikuto takes this as an advantage and manages to seduce Amu to be his to claim. But when his identity as a god is threatened, he leaves Amu with a broken heart. Amu decides to confront the gods and she must go threw various tasks to have her love back. Will Ikuto save her or is she already out of his reach?

* * *

High atop Mount Olympus, the goddess of love and beauty, Utau, was throwing a hissy fit. You see, Utau believed she was the prettiest and talented creature in the entire world. So she got easily jealous when another woman, goddess or mortal, was called beautiful. She would usually meddle in these proclamations so she would be the prettiest once again. Or she would send her brother, Ikuto, to do some of the dirty work for her.

"I'm not going to let some _mortal_ take all the attention!" the blonde screamed, whining on her seashell bed. "She won't get away with this! Her name, _Hinamori Amu_, is just poison on the tongue! So let it be done!" She rang a little bell to call upon her brother. In a cloud of glitter, Ikuto appeared before his sister, his pure white wings spread out beautifully like a masterpiece.

"You called sister?" the blue-haired god asked with a curious expression.

"Oh, dear brother, it's horrible!" Utau cried **(Kitten: Drama Queen~!)**. "A mortal princess was named beautiful! She is treated like a goddess by all who see her!" She marched up to her brother, handing him his arrows that she always kept with her. "I want you to go to this Amu girl, and make her fall in love with an ugly mortal. Maybe even a boy who looks to girlish to be a boy. Perhaps that Hotori Tadase I heard was one of her many suitors." **(Kitten: LOL! XD I Couldn't Resist!)**

There was a quick glimmer in Ikuto's sapphire eyes, reluctant to do such a thing. "Of course Utau. But only because mother left you to make the decisions regarding love."

~+~A God's Love~+~

The bluenette flew down to earth that night, searching high and low for Hinamori Amu. Finally, he saw the palace where the Hinamori family lived among the people. He flew in through a balcony that was left open. _Not a way to keep themselves safe_, he thought. _But then again, only a god would try to climb into a high up window._ What he discovered in that room was a young beauty soundly sleeping in a red silk bed with thin satin curtains surrounding the bed. Ikuto swiftly but silently strode across the room and moved the curtains to see the girl. When he did, it felt like he couldn't breathe.

The rumors about the young princess were false. Hinamori Amu was not beautiful; she was absolutely gorgeous. Her exotic hot pink hair was lightly spread out on her pillow, framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyelashes gently brushed against her cheeks. Her naturally pale porcelain skin made her even more beautiful than she already was. The dark pink nightgown she wore nicely showed off that she had curves in all the right places. It was such a shame such amazing beauty would go to waste.

Ikuto sighed. But first, the urge got the best of him and he tenderly stroked her cheek. It was smooth as glass and soft as the finest silk the gods had to offer. Her lips…her lips were a lovely shade of pink. They looked alluring and kissable… _No!_ the god scolded himself. You mustn't think like that! Just remember why you're here! The bluenette calmly pulled back his bow, with a love arrow at the ready and aiming straight at her heart.

But suddenly, the pinkette shook in him sleep and rubbed her eyes. Startled, Ikuto stumbled back a bit, but not before accidentally shooting himself in the foot with his own arrow **(Kitten: Nice move lover boy! Ikuto: Well you wrote it, not me! Amu: LOL! That is SO not like Ikuto that it's funny!)**. His eyes shut tight and he held his injured foot with a pained expression. "Smooth, real smooth Ikuto," he grumbled to himself.

"Hello?" a melodious voice called, "Who's there?" Ikuto looked up to see the source of the delicate voice; Hinamori Amu. His heart pounded harshly in his chest. He was able to get a good image of her, the moonlight from the window angled and shining perfectly on her. Her eyes, in the shade of sweet honey-gold, sparkled in pure innocence. They shimmered in the moonlight with a worried yet curious look in them. Ikuto couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. The arrow was starting to take effect. The god, Ikuto, was falling for the young mortal, Hinamori Amu.

Before she could he his face or even notice his presence, he swiftly flew out of the window. Amu looked left and right, but only felt the cold breeze from the open window. "I thought I left that window closed," she wondered out loud. She was still sleepy, so she went back to bed.

~+~A God's Love~+~

Early the next morning, Amu's parents were discussing the matter of their daughter's marriage. Amu had many suitors, but she was so beautiful that they were all too afraid to propose. So they decided to go to the temple and ask the gods what they should do.

"Oh great gods," Hinamori Midori cried, down on her knees, "Our daughter is at the age of marriage, but no one will propose to her! What should we do?"

There was a flash of blinding light before a young man with long purple hair appeared before them. He looked at them with sincerity and smiled. "Tsumugu and Midori of the Hinamori kingdom, rise. I will help you with your situation."

Tsumugu looked up at the god. "So what should we do if no one will willingly propose to her?"

"I have seen into the future," the boy stated, "and your daughter will have a great husband. But you must leave her in the forest for that to be achieved. The time will come, so do not fret."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" the mother praised.

~+~A God's Love~+~

The next day, they took their daughter deep into the sacred forest. They told her that it was for her own good and it was very hard to make the decision, but it was the gods' choice so there was nothing else they could do. For hours, Amu waited in the woods, still sitting on the same stone. At one point she grew bored and started to draw in the dirt using a long stick that broke off a nearby tree.

After a very long time, she heard something call out to her. "Come Amu," it whispered. It kept repeating until Amu stood up and started to follow where she thought the source of the voice was coming from.

When she reached a large open area of the thick woods, she gasped at the sight before her. It was an extravagant golden palace that sparkled even in the areas covered by the shade of the trees. The big doors of the place opened on their own.

"Come inside," the voice from before whispered. The pinkette's body moved without consent from her brain. Something was pulling her in and she couldn't resist it. The inside of the palace was even more spectacular than the outside! The furniture was made of only the finest and most luxurious material. The tables were all comprised of exquisite polished wood; redwood and magnolia. Everything was just so fancy that the pinkette felt out of place.

"Welcome to my home," a hooded figure **(Kitten: Guess who~)** said in a low, spine-tingling voice. He walked up to the young beauty and kissed her hand. Amu couldn't fight the deep blush that rose on her cheeks. "You truly are beautiful. I would like you to stay with me Amu."

"I…I guess I could stay a…a little while…" she stammered.

Amu saw him smile as he still held onto her hand and guided her up the red carpet stairs. He opened a door to reveal a dining room that looked almost exactly like hers. She couldn't believe it! How did the guy know what her home looked like!? Or was it just mere coincidence? She started to become very self-conscious of the thought of this mysterious creature being a stalker.

"I know what you're thinking Amu," the man said, emphasizing her name, "I have much knowledge of the Hinamori palace and I wanted you to feel at home." He turned to face her, and Amu caught a glimpse of fascinating sapphire eyes and strands of midnight blue hair falling over them. "You may not know, but I have loved you for a long time. I've watched you from afar for years, but never had the courage to approach you. I am in love with you, Hinamori Amu." The stranger grabbed Amu's wrist and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Please except this overflowing love I have for you," he whispered with a hint of begging.

At first, the pinkette was shocked to hear such a bold confession. But then, she down at him with the sparkling eyes the man always became entranced by. "It was quite bold of you to say such a thing," Amu softly stated. A gentle smile graced her face and she cupped the person's cheek in her hand.

Ikuto **(Kitten: Surprise! Ikuto: It was pretty obvious. -_- Kitten: SHUT UP!)** was overjoyed at her words. He wanted to tear off his hood to show her who was the one who loved her, and kiss her and hold her for eternity. But he had to restrain himself. A god—let alone the brother of Utau, who was so obsessed about being the best—falling this deeply in love with a human was unspeakable. But right now, he didn't care about that. He smirked and picked her up bridal-style.

"H-hey," Amu shouted and protested, "W-w-what are you d-doing!? Put me d-down!"

"But dear _Amu_," the god whispered seductively, "I heard you have never been proposed to. I don't see why they wouldn't. You're gorgeous~. I think it's time for that to change _Amu-koi~_."

With those words, Ikuto ran up the staircase and into the master bedroom with one thought in mind. He would just have to tell his servants to clean up the next day. It was a magical and steamy night for both the princess and the god. But what they didn't suspect was a certain goddess finding out about Ikuto's actions and was fuming with anger.

"That wench!" the blonde screamed, throwing her wine glass to the nearest wall, the shattering being the only sound heard through her temper tantrum.

* * *

**I've been thinking and decided to make this a two-shot! Should I do a little separate story that's a part of this chapter, to see what happened to Amu and Ikuto in the night? If so, tell me. Oh! And here are the characters!**

**Amu: Psyche, princess of the Grecian kingdom**

**Ikuto: Eros, god of pleasure and desire**

**Utau: Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty**

**Nagihiko: Apollo, god of the sun and prophecy**

**Charas: divine servants that served/helped Psyche**

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Please Review! Bye for now~!**


End file.
